


Сапоги мертвеца

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Not copy to another site, Undead, Undead - yes, unperson - no
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Джеймс Фитцджеймс умер. А потом пошел забирать украденные у него сапоги





	Сапоги мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются некоторые факты из реальной биографии Фитцджеймса

Название: Сапоги мертвеца  
Автор: WTF Terror 2019  
Бета: WTF Terror 2019  
Размер: мини, 1938 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Фитцджеймс, Фрэнсис Крозье, Корнелиус Хикки, Туунбак  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма, юмор, ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: упоминание суицида, упоминание убийства, упоминание каннибализма  
Краткое содержание: Джеймс Фитцджеймс умер. А потом пошел забирать украденные у него сапоги  
Примечание: упоминаются некоторые факты из реальной биографии Фитцджеймса  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Terror 2019 - "Сапоги мертвеца"

 

— I’m not Christ  
Коммандер Джеймс Фитцджеймс

 

Не то чтобы коммандер Джеймс Фитцджеймс был чрезмерно привязан к своим сапогам. Они были его единственной парой обуви с тех пор, как оба экипажа покинули корабли, и, по письменным и устным словам старых полярников, потенциальным обедом, так что да, Фитцджеймс весьма ценил свои сапоги, но не относился к ним, как к вопросу жизни и смерти. Вопросом жизни и смерти были испорченные консервы, цинга, та неведомая болезнь, о которой говорил доктор Гудсир, даже та тварь, которая сопровождала их экспедицию с тех пор, как их корабли застряли во льду, но сапоги... Всю важность хорошей обуви Фитцджеймс понимал не хуже сотоварищей. Даже когда они начали оставлять припасы, не в силах продолжать их тащить, он знал, как еще смогут послужить ему сапоги, буде придется последовать примеру покойного сэра Джона.

А вскоре вместе со всеми тяготами похода кончилось и это знание — коммандер Фитцджеймс, не успевший получить новость о присвоении звания капитана, умер от неизвестного снадобья, смешанного для этого вестовым Бридженсом.

***

 

Первым, что почувствовал коммандер Фитцджеймс после этого, стало удивление. Не холод — хотя лежал он на голых камнях, ими же присыпанный, — не сами камни, острые снизу и тяжелые сверху, а искреннее, хоть и слабое удивление. Он должен был быть мертв, отправляться в ад или рай, как учила церковь, в небытие, как начинало становиться модным считать, в какое-то другое тело, как думали те китайцы, с которыми ему удалось поговорить на эту тему, но никак не лежать в своем прежнем теле и чувствовать, как удивление сменяется раздражением и неясным зовом.

Раздражение, впрочем, тоже было неясным — не столько досада от того, что после всего с ним случившегося он ещё жив, сколько некое чувство обокраденного хозяина. Что у него могли украсть, кроме смерти, Фитцджеймс представлял слабо и, полежав ещё немного в надежде, что умереть все-таки удастся, сел в своей каменной могиле. Судя по тому, как легко ему удалось сесть, и по приглушенному звуку камешков, осыпавшихся с одеяла, могила была неглубокой.

Подвигав для пробы ногами и руками, Фитцджеймс обнаружил, что его «погребальный саван» не зашит снизу. За несколько минут возни от него удалось освободиться — получилось даже быстрее, чем освободиться от платья, тогда, на «Св. Винсенте». Гадая про себя, не тот ли опыт помог сейчас, Фитцджеймс с наслаждением стянул с себя каким-то образом запылившееся одеяло и осмотрелся. Вокруг был тот же безрадостный пейзаж, что и до его смерти, и никаких следов их лагеря, кроме его собственной могилы.

Вид могилы словно усилил раздражение и тянущее, беспокойное чувство, но от случайно брошенного взгляда на ноги его мир вспыхнул и погас, оставив невидимый, но совершенно отчетливо ощущаемый след. На ногах Фитцджеймса не было сапог, которые, он был уверен, оставались на нем во время похорон, и этот новый след вел к тому, у кого эти сапоги были.

Сапоги, при жизни интересовавшие Фитцджеймса не больше, чем любая добротная вещь, необходимая в это походе, были теперь где-то в нескольких десятках миль к югу, и звали своего прежнего хозяина громче, чем когда-то в Китае стреляли допотопные гингальсы и взрывались ракеты.

***

 

Если бы когда-нибудь капитана Крозье спросили о худшем моменте его жизни, он долго перебирал бы варианты и, в конце концов, однозначного ответа бы на этот вопрос не нашел. Но то, что происходило сейчас — прикованным тащить лодку безумца прямо в пасть зверя, — уверенно лидировало бы, обходя пару эксцессов времен экспедиций Росса и несколько предыдущих крупных «возвращений малярии».

Кольцо кандалов уже натерло запястье, спина и плечи после ночи, проведенной со связанными руками, болели немилосердно. Вдобавок безумец (после признания даже в мыслях называть его Хикки казалось несправедливым по отношению к неизвестному бедняге, павшему жертвой чужих преступных планов) громко заорал пародию на гимн, не особенно заботясь о ее музыкальности.

— Помощник конопатчика, именующий себя Корнелиусом Хикки! — словно в ответ прогремело со всех сторон разом. Голос был определенно знаком Крозье, но вспомнить, чей же он, никак не получалось. — Вы обвиняетесь в воровстве, мятеже, дезертирстве, убийстве вышестоящего офицера, причинении телесных повреждений вышестоящему офицеру, неподчинении приказу. Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

«Этот голос, — подумал Крозье. — Этого быть не может, но тем не менее это есть». Этот голос уже пару лет как превратился почти в шепот. Крозье никогда и не слышал его звучащим в полную силу, чтобы перекрыть рев любой бури или, как сейчас, зачитать обвинение, будто на Страшном суде. Во время штормов коммандер Фитцджеймс находился на «Эребусе», а после их провального карнавала бурь больше не случалось.

Как бы то ни было, сейчас откуда-то из все ещё темной каменистой равнины звучал голос теперь уже капитана Фитцджеймса, умершего, похороненного и оплаканного не меньше недели назад.

— А как же неуважение, капитан Фитцджеймс? — видимо, безумец тоже узнал голос, но справился со своим удивлением быстрее и даже смог выдавить несколько глумливых ноток.

— Капитан Крозье! — и снова со всех сторон, хотя как можно было этого добиться на каменистой равнине и не в тумане, оставалось неясным. — Проявлял ли помощник конопатчика, называющий себя Корнелиусом Хикки, неуважение?

— Да, — сделал попытку рявкнуть достаточно громко Крозье, кашлянул и выдал уже свой «штормовой голос». — Да, капитан Фитцджеймс!

— Поддерживаете ли вы остальные обвинения, капитан Крозье?

— Поддерживаю, капитан Фитцджеймс, — краем глаза Крозье увидел, как поднимают оружие те, кому безумец не побоялся его доверить.

— Виновен ли помощник конопатчика, называющий себя Корнелиусом Хикки?

— Виновен.

— Ваше последнее слово, помощник конопатчика, называющий себя Корнелиусом Хикки.

— Ты мертвец! — заорал тот, оборачиваясь вокруг себя в попытке определить, откуда идет голос. — А мертвый не может приговорить живого.

— Зато я — жив, — в ответ ему прорычал Крозье. — И как ваш капитан, за совершение актов мятежа... — голос Фитцджеймса снова зазвучал со всех сторон, произнося слова приговора синхронно со своим живым другом.

Безумец, видимо, отчаявшись понять, откуда исходит голос, наклонился в лодке, взял что-то с её дна и резко бросил в сторону Крозье. Последним, что тот услышал — а может быть, и не услышал, но додумал, зная Устав, — было «...наказуется смертью», а дальше все скрыла темнота от удара тяжелым тупым предметом по голове.

***

 

— Фрэнсис. Фрэнсис. Очнись, Фрэнсис, — все отчетливее пробивалось через густую и неожиданно теплую муть. — Фрэнсис, ты нужен мне, и ты нужен мне сейчас.

— Что такое, Джеймс? — спросил Крозье до того, как события предыдущих дней навалились на него снова, заставляя резко открыть глаза.

— О, слава Богу, ты очнулся! — Фитджеймс сидел рядом, все ещё в той же рубашке, в которой он умирал неделей ранее, но без шинели, в которой был похоронен. Его лицо было живым, хотя и до крайности бледным. Оглядывая его, Крозье увидел несколько отверстий в торсе — несомненно, смертельные раны, но сейчас вокруг них не было и следа крови. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ужасно, — проскрипел Крозье.

— Видишь хорошо? Голова не кружится?

Дождавшись отрицательного покачивания головой, Фитцджемс продолжил:

— Попробуешь сесть? Я дам тебе попить.

Крозье едва заметно кивнул, стараясь как можно меньше шевелить головой, и почувствовал, как Фитцджеймс аккуратно приподнимает его за спину.

От движения что-то упало с его груди на колени. Проморгавшись, Крозье увидел серую флягу.

— Извини, — Фитцджеймс по-своему интерпретировал его взгляд. — Ты был здесь единственным теплым объектом, пришлось держать её у тебя, чтобы вода не замерзла.

— Все в порядке, Джеймс, — выдавил Крозье, протягивая руку к фляге. Фитцджеймс опустил руку, потянувшуюся было туда же, и терпеливо дождался, пока Крозье сделает несколько глотков и положит флягу рядом с собой.

— Боюсь, мне нужна твоя помощь, и срочно.

— Да?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты снял с мистера Хикки мои сапоги, но ни в коем случае не отдавал их мне, пока я не попрошу. Я не уверен, но, кажется, если я их надену, то умру окончательно. Но одно лишь то, что они до сих пор на нем, приводит меня в ярость.

— Хорошо, — просто ответил Крозье, с помощью Фитцджеймса поднимаясь на ноги. Постоял, пережидая головокружение, сделал шаг к лодке, едва не споткнувшись о тело помощника Дево.

— Те, кто не сбежал, начали хвататься за животы и умирать, — счел нужным прокомментировал Фитцджеймс, тоном скорее озадаченным, чем оправдывающимся. — Никого из них я и пальцем не тронул, разве что забрал ключи и флягу.

— Доктор Гудсир, — глухо ответил ему Крозье, залезая в лодку и наклоняясь над телом того, кто когда-то выдавал себя за Хикки. — Он отравился чем-то из своих снадобий, а потом вскрыл себе вены, чтобы они съели его тело.

Фитцджеймс помолчал, опустив голову.

— Мне жаль, что я не успел раньше, — наконец сказал он.

— Как давно ты не мертв? — спросил его Крозье, с усилием разгибаясь и стаскивая, наконец, чужие сапоги с ног безумца.

— Я мертв, братец.

— Ты ведь меня понял.

— Пару дней, не больше, но я уверен, что нагнал бы вас раньше, если бы знал.

— Но ты не знал и не мог знать, Джеймс. Что мне делать с сапогами?

— Оставь в лодке, пока, по крайней мере. А вот тело этого человека я бы предпочел вытащить. Кстати, как ты оказался с ними?

— Они хотели выманить меня, а я хотел попробовать поговорить с теми, кто пошел с, х-м-м, Хикки не по собственной воле.

— И где же спасательный отряд?

— Я приказал не возвращаться за мной.

— Почему я не удивлен. Что ты хочешь сделать с этими телами?

— А что с ними можно сделать?

— Можно похоронить, но это займет много времени. Может просто сложить или присыпать камнями. Сомневаюсь, что получится их сжечь, — Фитцджеймс наклонился и поднял с камней свою свернутую шинель, служившую подушкой, пока Крозье лежал без сознания.

— А сделать с ними что-нибудь, чтобы они стали, х-м-м, как ты?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я не знаю точно, почему очнулся и как, но могу сказать, что не изменился. Разве что сапоги эти... Но в остальном я чувствую себя собой.

— Ты предлагаешь оставить тела здесь?

— Да, и пойти догонять твой отряд. Я, я думаю, Фрэнсис, что смог бы нести тебя, если в этом возникнет необходимость, или даже тащить эту лодку, — для пробы Фитцджеймс потянул за одну из цепей. Лодка сдвинулась, пусть и на пару дюймов. — Хотя я бы предпочел выкинуть из неё все ненужное.

— Хорошо.

Несколько часов они стаскивали тела, заваливали их камнями и доставали из лодки неизвестно зачем оказавшиеся там библии (ту из них, которую безумец швырнул в Крозье, тот положил в основание кучи), офицерскую посуду и пустые банки из-под консервов, пока Фитцджеймс не подал знак тревоги.

Вскоре в отдалении показалась массивная фигура Туунбака. Он приближался медленно, часто останавливался и принюхивался.

Фитцджеймс, аккуратно положив на камни моток веревки, который держал в руках, так же медленно пошел навстречу зверю.

— Джеймс! — сдавленно крикнул Крозье ему в спину.

— Все в порядке, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Фитцджеймс.

Они сближались, пока голова зверя не нависла над поднятым лицом человека. Несколько минут было тихо, волосы Фитцджеймса едва заметно шевелились от дыхания Туунбака. Потом он фыркнул, развернулся и все так же медленно побрел прочь. Фитцджеймс постоял, провожая его взглядом, и вернулся к лодке.

— Не знаешь, что означает «Арссартут»?

— Не знаю. Что это было?

— Мы... поговорили, да. Я рассказал ему историю об уходящих, чтобы не вернуться, кораблях и историю о кораблях, которые все прибывают и прибывают. Он, вроде бы, понял и пожелал нам проваливать вместе со своими кораблями и своими сложностями. И назвал меня Арссартутом напоследок. Может, это что-то вроде мертвеца?

— Или сказочника.

— Думаю, нам все равно не стоит задерживаться.

— Джеймс, ты сам говорил, что станешь мертвее, только если вернешь себе сапоги.

— Фрэнсис, ты можешь стать мертвее безо всяких сапог. К тому же, без тебя я буду привязан здесь — ни отойти, ни перенести сапоги.

— Я уверен, что ты, в конце концов, уболтаешь этого проклятого медведя нести их за тобой, как собачку.

— Огромную, выше меня ростом, способную развалить человека напополам одним ударом? Хороша была бы собачка, но мне хватило гепарда на «Клио», — с наигранным раздражением ответил Фитцджеймс.

Вскоре они с Крозье уже шли примерно в направлении лагеря. Фитцджеймс тащил за собой лодку за одну из цепей, как ребенок тянет за собой деревянную лошадку на веревочке.

***

 

— Фрэнсис?

— Да, Джеймс?

— Ты не скормил меня своим людям

— Не смог. Одна лишь мысль...

— Фрэнсис?

— Да?

— Спасибо.

***

 

Спустя год перед Адмиралтейством возник вопрос: «Может ли мертвый английский капитан командовать живыми английскими моряками?». Адмиралтейство разделилось: половина утверждала, что не может, так как мертвый. Другая — что может, так как капитан. Точку в споре поставил сэр Джон Барроу, специально ради такого вставший со смертного одра.


End file.
